


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°119 : « Premier bain »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [119]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: BUT DON'T WORRY Thrawn is okay in this drabble, Chiss drown easily (I suppose), Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble, Headcanon, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 03:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20650742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Eli Vanto découvre une information essentielle sur les Chiss, et se met en tête de faire découvrir à Thrawn le concept de bain relaxant.





	Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°119 : « Premier bain »

**Author's Note:**

> Quand ce n'est pas Mara qui s'accapare ce recueil, on peut dire que c'est Thrawn ;) Pas ma faute si Tim Zahn a créé deux personnages aussi parfaits * . *

\- J’ai toujours été étonné de la propension des humains à surconsommer l’eau, fit un jour remarquer Thrawn. Notamment pour remplir des bains et des piscines.

\- C’est… parce que ce sont des espaces que nous trouvons relaxants, répliqua Eli, quelque peu décontenancé. Ce n’est pas le cas pour les Chiss ?

\- Eh bien, sur notre planète natale, nous manquons d’eau à l’état liquide. Nous en récupérons dans des glaciers lointains, mais ce n’est utilisé que pour nos besoins les plus importants : l’hydratation, et l’hygiène de base. Nous n’en utilisons pas pour remplir des bassins, peu importe leur taille, et de toute manière, comme il n’existe aucune formation de type lac ou océan, nous Chiss ne savons même pas nager.

\- Ah bon ? Enfin, c’est tout de même d’un pragmatisme qui ne m’étonne pas, venant des Chiss, fit remarquer Eli d’un air amusé.

Depuis cette conversation, cependant, le jeune homme n’avait plus qu’un objectif en tête : permettre à Thrawn de prendre son premier bain.

Après quelques recherches ciblées sur l’HoloNet, Eli dégota un établissement coruscanti pas trop onéreux, qui proposait des baignoires à bulles en location à l’heure. Il passa une réservation, et s’arrangea pour y donner rendez-vous à Thrawn en cette soirée-là, l’air de rien.

Le Chiss arriva donc sans avoir l’air de se douter de rien. Mais il s’agissait peut-être simplement de son expression habituelle, soigneusement neutre, car il n’eut pas non plus l’air surpris de la présence de vestiaires et de casiers – preuve que même après deux ans de relation, Eli ne parvenait pas encore à décoder parfaitement son compagnon.

Thrawn esquissa tout de même un demi-sourire lorsqu’ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans leur petite salle privée.

\- Je constate que notre conversation sur les rapports entre les Chiss et l’eau n’est pas tombée dans l’oreille d’un sourd, fit Thrawn d’un ton toujours très posé.

\- Réjouis-toi, le taquina Eli en retirant son peignoir, j’aurais pu à la place te faire plonger dans une piscine très profonde en sachant que tu ne sais pas nager.

\- Alors, je te remercie sincèrement d’avoir choisi la plus calme des deux expériences, répondit Thrawn, une lueur amusée dans le regard, se débarrassant lui aussi de son peignoir blanc.

**Author's Note:**

> Bien entendu, Thrawn se doit toujours d'être accompagné par Eli Vanto, cela va de soi ;)
> 
> Vous pourriez être intéressé-e par une chaîne YouTube qui parle de Star Wars (vulgarisation de l'Univers Étendu littéraire) MAIS AUSSI de fandoms et de livres ;) Allez donc faire un crochet par Guerrière du Fandom, où des vidéos sont publiées chaque semaine :D


End file.
